NVIDIA Highlights (2019.07.05)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/bywd/ In the Eternal Land, the summoners are controlling the heroic battles of enthusiastic heroes, but when it comes to continuous killings and difficult performances, that sense of accomplishment is beyond words. In these fierce battles, luck and strength are indispensable factors. Therefore, the highlights of these scenes always bring a great feeling to the players. It is because of this understanding, that is why "300 Heroes" introduces the automatic recording system of the NVIDIA Highlights to the game, which will automatically capture every wonderful killing moment in the game. Event Time The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration Period: 1st ~ 31st July 2019 *Voting Period: 5th July ~ 4th August 2019 *Result Announcement: 10th August 2019 List of Rewards 1st Place (2 awards) *'Timi Figure' (缇米精美手办) *Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 2nd Place (4 awards) *'300 Heroes Illustration Book' (300英雄画册) *Random Epic Skin Package x 1 3rd Place (16 awards) *Random Epic Skin Package x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 8888 Work Requirements #All works must be created within the registration period (1st ~ 31st July 2019). #The works must be based on 300 Heroes, and the content must be positive. The initial submission time of the works should not exceed more than 3 months. The works must be uploaded on the Bilibili website in the Game area (游戏专区) and must not be stolen works #Submission content: Bilibili video address (AV Number, such as 1111111) + Cover Image (Size must be below 1M with a width ratio of 9:5); Players will take the video with the topic "300 Heroes Highlights" (300英雄高光时刻), upload to the Bilibili website, then fill in the name of the work on the event page with a maximum of 5 works per uploader. #On this website, you can log in using the game account and select your server before submitting your works and vote for works of other players. Each account can select only one server to participate in this event. Each account has only one voting chance per day on the same work and has 5 voting chances per day on different works. #In-game rewards will be distributed according to the server and information registered on the event website. Please check your registered information carefully. If the rewards can't be distributed due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. #Each game account can't receive multiple awards, it is subjected to the highest award. #Any contestant who violates the rules or the fair of this competition will be automatically disqualified. #The organizer of this event is only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. #After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the work. After the approval, the approved works will be publicized in the 【Entries】 (【参赛作品】). If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. #Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true will have their right to participate in the event nullified. #During the contest, 300 Heroes has the right to publicize, report, or display of all your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. #The copyright for the entries of the winners belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----